Love Live! Publications
This page is a listing of all other Love Live! publications that do not fall under the Love Live! School idol diary series or manga. All publications are in Japanese. Game Books 'Love Live! School idol festival Official Guide Book' The first official guidebook for Love Live! School idol festival. Came with Kotori UR #119. Part 1, Game Navigation: # # # Part 2, More Love Live!: #Cast Interview: #Cast Interview: # Release Date: July 30, 2013 'Love Live! School idol festival Official Illustration Book' A book containing illustrations of the SR and UR cards featured in Love Live! School idol festival. Came with Eli UR #361. Contents: #Scene 1: Monthly Report (August to January) #Scene 2: Private Collection #Scene 3: Photo Session #Scene 4: Special Selection #Index Release Date: July 18, 2014 'Love Live! School idol festival Official Fan Book' A book containing detailed information about Love Live! School idol festival, including events, card lists and a breakdown of the beat-map for every song (along with guides on the more difficult sections). Also features an interview with BiBi dressed in their 4th live costumes, in the "extra" chapter. Came with Maki UR #362. Contents: #μ's Member #Game System #Card List #Music #Extra Release Date: July 19, 2014 'Love Live! School idol paradise Official Guide Book' A book containing detailed information about Love Live! School idol paradise, including story routes and scenario breakdown, as well as the conditions to obtain each song, gimmick and voice in-game. Contents: #? Release Date: November 19, 2014 'Love Live! School idol festival Official Illustration Book 2' A continuation of the first book, it contains illustrations of the next set of SR and UR cards featured in Love Live! School idol festival. Comes with a Nico UR. Contents: #? Release Date: June 30, 2015 Illustration Books 'Love Live! Perfect Visual Collection ~Smile~' A collection of illustrations that were mostly featured either in issues of Dengeki G's magazine, or along with μ's singles. Contents: #Track 1: Friendship #Track 2: Sweet #Track 3: Love #Index Release Date: July 30, 2013 'Love Live! Perfect Visual Collection ~Dream~' A collection of illustrations that were mostly featured either in issues of Dengeki G's magazine, or along with μ's singles. In particular, Vacation features mostly swimsuit pictures, while Start features art from the first year of Love Live!, when characters were drawn in a different style. Contents: #Track 1: Step #Track 2: Vacation #Track 3: Start #Index Release Date: July 30, 2013 'Love Live! Official Compilation Book' An official compilation of Love Live! fanart that was published into a book. Contents: #Sweet #Peace #Shiny Release Date: February 18, 2014 Fan Books 'Love Live! First Fan Book' The very first Love Live! book to ever be published. Each Members File contains character illustrations and a chapter of that character's diary. Contents: #μ's Members File #μ's #μ's MUSIC BOX Release Date: September 29, 2012 'History of Love Live! (2010/07 - 2013/02)' A compilation of all Love Live! related material released in monthly issues of Dengeki G's magazine during the time period stated. Ranges from the start of the project to just before the start of Season 1 of the anime. Contents: #2010 #2011 #2012 #2013 #Gallery Release Date: September 10, 2014 Photo Books 'μ's Live Photo Book 2012' μ's first live photo book, it covers their live appearances which occurred in 2012. This book has been discontinued. Contents: #μ's First Love Live! (February 19, 2012 at Yokohama Blitz) #Animelo Summer Live 2012 -INFINITY∞- (August 26, 2012 at Saitama Super Arena) Release Date: December 29, 2012 Sheet Music 'Piano Album Love Live! Official Version(Sheet Music)' Piano Solo Contents: #Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE #Snow halation #Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump! #Mermaid festa vol.1 #Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu! #Aishiteru Banzai! #soldier game #Wonderful Rush #Oh,Love&Peace! #Bokura wa Ima no Naka de #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru #Susume→Tomorrow #Wonder zone #No brand girls #START:DASH!! #Nawatobi #Music S.T.A.R.T!! Piano & Vocal Contents: #Aishiteru Banzai! (Prepro Piano Mix) #START:DASH!! (Prepro Piano Mix) Release Date: December 22, 2013 'Band Score Love Live! Best Score Official Version(Sheet Music)' Contents: #Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE #Snow halation #Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump! #Wonderful Rush #Bokura wa Ima no Naka de #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru #Korekara no Someday #Wonder zone #No brand girls #Music S.T.A.R.T!! #Susume→Tomorrow #START:DASH!! Release Date: December 30, 2013 'Piano Piece Love Live! Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki & Donna Toki mo Zutto (Sheet Music)' Contents: #Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki (Piano Solo) #Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki (Piano & Vocals) #Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki (Gentler Piano Solo) #Donna Toki mo Zutto (Piano Solo) #Donna Toki mo Zutto (Piano & Vocals) #Donna Toki mo Zutto (Gentler Piano Solo) Release Date: July 22, 2014 'Band Score Love Live! Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki & Donna Toki mo Zutto (Sheet Music)' Contents: #Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki #Donna Toki mo Zutto Release Date: July 22, 2014 Category:Franchise Category:Published Materials